omerta_city_of_gangstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Condition
Overview Conditions are henchmen modifiers that only take effect during combat missions. They usually last for a limited number of turns or rounds and alter the henchman's combat effectiveness. If a henchman gets incapacitated (pretty much killed) during combat, they will suffer a persistent wound which can't be healed during combat, even if they are revived using the Bandages talent. Negative Conditions These conditions impair combat ability, but they can be cured during combat using specific talents: * Bandages: Revives health, curing negative conditions in the process * First aid: Cures all negative conditions * Second wind: Recovers some HP and cures all negative conditions Henchmen who have the Quick Recovery perk will automatically recover from one negative condition every turn. If a henchman receives the same condition more than once, the duration of the condition will be increased. Bleeding * Effect: Lose 10 HP (Health Points) at the start of each turn * Caused by: ** Being hit with a thrown knife ** Being shot in the stomach with a pistol ** Being shot with buckshot from a shotgun Burning * Effects: ** Lose 10 HP (Health Points) at the start of each turn ** Uncontrollably move a short distance, losing some MP, at the start of each turn * Caused by: Being attacked with a Flamethrower Concussion * Effect: AP (Action Points) reduced by 5 * Caused by: Being hit with a Bat. Cripple * Effect: MP (Movement Points) reduced by 5 * Caused by: ** Melee attack to the legs ** Crippling rifle shot, and occasionally critical hits from a rifle ** Knockback attacks from a shotgun Drunk * Effect: 10% easier to hit by an enemy * Caused by: Drinking whiskey supplied by the opposing team's support role * Note: Only applies to enemies Panicked * Effects: ** AP and MP both reduced by 5 ** If attacked with Intimidate talent, they will flee the battle * Caused by: ** Very low courage (courage reduced in varying amounts by attacks, and also by Vertigo persistent wound) ** A low Guts value increases the chances of becoming panicked due to low courage Vulnerable * Effects: ** 10% easier to hit by an enemy ** Knife attacks will do 50% more damage * Caused by: ** Being sliced with a knife ** Hit with suppressive tommy gun fire ** Being targeted with Spot Target talent ** Critical hit from a henchman with the Devastating Criticals perk Weakness * Effect: 50% less damage inflicted against enemies * Caused by: ** Being hit with a dirty hand-to-hand attack ** Being hit with a precise pistol shot ** Being subjected to a flurry of revolver rounds Positive Conditions These conditions improve combat ability, and are often applied via Talents used during combat or by Perks of the henchman. Defensive Stance * Effect: 20% harder for an enemy to hit * Caused by: Defensive Stance talent Inspired * Effect: +1AP for all members of the team * Caused by: Go Get Them talent Interrupt * Effect: Automatically attack enemies who come within melee range * Caused by: Being equipped with a knife * Tip: When moving a henchman, a white exclamation mark will appear on their path to indicate where an enemy will interrupt them Rage * Effect: Damage increased by 50% * Caused by: ** Rage talent ** A henchman with Die Hard perk who's health drops below 33% ** A henchman with Even the Odds perk who missed on each attack they attempted during their previous turn ** A henchman with Furious perk after the death (incapacitation) of an ally Retaliate * Effect: They will retaliate against the first ranged attack after their turn ** The retaliation occurs before the incoming attack, there is a chance that they will kill the enemy and avoid the attack as a result! * Caused by: Being equipped with revolvers or a machine gun Category:Content